My Girl
by death2pink
Summary: we make a promise to our self that we'll protect our kids at no cost. But Theirs something you can't protect them from. This is the story of My Angel. Takes place a couple years after the finale. Kevin mainly.


My Girl

Summary- we make a promise to our self that we'll protect our kids at no cost. But Theirs something you can't protect them from. This is the story of my angel. Takes place a couple years after the finale. Kevin mainly.

Disclaimer I don't own 7th Heaven.

Story starts

Kevin's POV

"Everyone has there own stories. Some greater then other, some sadder then others. This is the story of 'My Angel'.

"Come on Savanna you go to go have a shot and check up today." I say to my three-year-old daughter. Savanna stirs a little before opening her eyes. "Is Joshua and Seth going?" Savanna asked me. "Yeah cause mommy has to go to work." I said to her.

"Savanna got up and I helped her get dressed. After Savanna was ready we headed towards the door because Savanna can't eat until after her appointment. They always take blood test when it's her yearly check up. Lucy was in the living room brushing out her hair. "Hey Sweetie. Where about to go." I say. "Okay. Have fun. Bye I love you," she said giving me a kiss.

"I Stoop down and pick up Joshua and Seth up from theirs spots on the floor. The boys are identical twins. They have short blond hair with blue eyes. "Come on daddy where going to be late." Savanna said walking out the front door. When she turns a corner you can see the deep purple blue bruise. It's right behind her left ear. I couldn't find how she got it. I grab the boy's bag and follow Savanna to the car. Savanna climbed into her child restraint seat in the middle of the boy's. I placed Joshua to her right and Seth to her left.

"I got into the drivers seat and started the car. I headed down the road towards the doctors' office. Once we got onto an intersection Seth started to get fussy. "Hey Vanna you wanna feed your brother for daddy while he drives?" I ask using her nickname. "Ok daddy,'' she answered glad to take her role as a big sister. "Okay in the bag there are jars of food and there's some spoons. Hand me the jar if you need me to open it." I say. "Okay daddy.'' Vanna says digging in the bag.

"Vanna soon had a spoon and one hand in a jar in the other. She tried opening the jar but couldn't. "Here daddy. " she said handing me the jar. I took one hand of the wheel and grabbed the jar and brought it to the wheel and balanced the wheel and quickly opened the jar.

"There you go." I say handing her the open jar. She immediately started talking to her brother and feeding him his food. I trusted her to do it cause she's helped me a lot of times. Within five minutes we arrived at the doctors. I got out of the car and went to the left side of the car and opened the back door. I took Seth out of the car. "Did he finish his food?" I asked Savanna. "Yup," she said holding up the empty jar. "Thanks kiddo." I say grabbing the bag and letting her climb out.

"I then went to the right side and grabbed Joshua. I had a boy in each arm. I stood Seth on the ground since he was getting fussy about being held. "Savanna can you take his other hand." I said grabbing the hand closest to me. She did and we walked through the parking lot and into the waiting room.

"Savanna sat in a chair. "Daddy can I hold Joshua?" Savanna asked. "Okay," I say setting Joshua on Savanna. Savanna wrapped her arms around his waist to make sure he wouldn't fall. I took this time to sign Savanna in. After a minute I returned and took a seat next to Savanna's. Seth was still being fussy sitting in my lap. "Seth," I say. I lift Seth in the air facing me and tossed him gently in the air. He giggled like crazy. I then sat him back down on my lap.

"Soon a nurse came out. "Savanna," the nurse called smiling. I stood up and to Joshua from Savanna and we followed the nurse. She weighed Savanna. After she was weighed she led us into an office. Savanna climbed on the bed. The nurse did the routine stuff and then pulled out a shot. Savanna got scared. I sat the twins on the ground and went to the bed and set next to Savanna. I gave her a hug. The nurse came over there and rolled Savanna's sleeve up and cleaned her arm and stuck the needle in her arm.

"Savanna winced but was tough. Once the nurse was done I whispered to Savanna "You're a big girl." I said kissing her cheek. "The doctor will be in soon.'' the nurse said leaving closing the door behind her. I got down and so did Savanna. She went over and sat in front of the twins. "Daddy can you hand me a book?" she asked pointing to a pile of books. I nodded and handed her Jungle Book. Savanna couldn't read but she would tell the boys a story she made up." I break from my story and take a breath and tears start falling. I then continued.

"I remember smiling as she told the boys her version of 'Jungle Book'. It wasn't long before the doctor had entered. " Good morning." he greeted. "Morning doctor." I said. "Well Savanna can you please climb up here for me?" he asked motioning to the bed. She climbed up there. He checked her breathing and the typical stuff. Then he noticed the bruise. "What happened here?" he asked. "We don't know we just saw it one day." I answer. "I'm gonna run some blood work and test just to make sure everything is alright. But don't worry Savanna is tough." the doctor said.

"The doctor took her to the lab and took blood. I couldn't take the boys with me. After ten minutes Savanna and the doctor reappeared. "She ready to go home we'll call in a few days about the tests." he said. I thanked him.

"A few days later when I was watching Savanna playing with the twins with blocks. Once one of them started crying she would hug them. She told them "Your okay. I'm here. I love you." That's when the phone rung so I answered it. That's when we got the results from the routine tests. "Savanna had Cancer." was all I remember the doctor saying.

"Knowing she was sick with such a horrible disease and seeing her still protecting her brothers from harms way made me smile. Lucy was hard to tell. He was crazy. But we both hid our feelings around Savanna.

"We got in contact with the doctors and we made appointments for ultrasounds to locate the cancer and see how bad she was. The day came and it turned out to be advanced. It was on her right lung. They said that we should start Chemotherapy if we wanted any hope at all." I stop and catch my breath. I was able to stop more tears from coming.

"They started her own chemotherapy the next day. It was hard to explain to my baby girl that she was sick. When she would go to Chemo should start crying because Joshua and Seth weren't coming. She became weak from Chemo. She started loosing her hair. But she kept smiling. The doctors said "Its fifty-fifty chance." We ended up at the hospital for a month at one time.

"While in the hospital if she wasn't playing with her new friends she was with her brothers. The cruelest part for her was her hair. She loved her long hair. But Savanna never cried or complained.

" During the past Christmas we had to rush her to the hospital because her right lung collapsed. The doctors ended up removing her lung. That would be one of her five surgeries in her young life. Well six months after finding out she had cancer she was in Remission. But that May against everyone's prayers it returned. Savanna caught me crying once. She said "Daddy be strong I'll be okay."

" Well Chemotherapy was started again. But Savanna was already weak. She had a hard struggle going to chemotherapy. But every chance she got her brothers where then 36 months.

" Savanna had to take on a lot of a little girl. She was cut short on a lot of stuff. She had a lot harder time doing things for the fact she had only on Lung. But the second worst news was to find he cancer had returned and was on her heart. The doctors said there was no hope. They gave her six months. She beat the odds. She made it to another Christmas.

" Savanna taught me to be more thankful for everyone. She changed me. All miracles should be appreciated. You should do stuff just to help. My baby girl taught me more in her few years then anyone else.

"I was sharing this story to you today as a remembrance to my little girl's life. Sadly She passed Thursday. Her last request was to let her brothers know how much she loved them." I started crying. "Thank You," I said stepping down and went back to Lucy in the twins. Lucy put her arm around me.

Eric got up. "Thank You Kevin. We are here to celebrate the Life of Savanna Leigh Kinkirk. She was a sister, a daughter, grand daughter, a cousin, a friend, a teacher, and more. We would like to show you a slide show." Eric said steeping off. They showed a slide show of pictures of Savanna through her whole life. I cried at the pictures.

The funeral was about to end. "One more thing before we got to the cemetery. We are going to set a memorial for Savanna and going to do a fund raiser to help with money for a cure." Eric said dismissing everyone.

The Burial was short. We had a few minutes to say our final good bye. I walked up to my daughter coffin and peered in at my beautiful angel. I touched her hand. "Bye. I love you baby." I say.

Ok that all! I hope you liked! Please Review. Have a good Day or night!

ficr


End file.
